newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spotkamy się na lodzie!
Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów Odcinek 8 - Spotkamy się na lodzie! Początek Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Turnieju Faworytów - zawodnicy poczuli kwas i zgniliznę, zwłaszcza Blake, gdy przedzierali się przez Dziką Strefę w poszukiwaniu zmutowanych owadów na zupę dla Larry'ego. Damien zaliczył kilka kolejnych porządnych ciosów w buźkę, Louis i Blake nadziali się na kilka ciekawych pułapek, a Courtney znokautowała Osę Atletkę. Całkiem nieźle, Court! Ostatecznie żadna z drużyn nie zasłużyła na zwycięstwo. Pod koniec odcinka scaliłem je, a bilet w jedną stronę otrzymali Alex i Blake. Dzisiejsze zadanie zmrozi zawodnikom krew w żyłach. Poważnie, mnie samego zmroziło jak mi wpadł ten pomysł do głowy. Zresztą, sami zobaczycie w tym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Turnieju Faworrrrrytów! Opening I wanna be famous – Ja chciałbym być sławny Jedna kamera wyskakuje z dziupli, druga z kreciej nory, trzecia zza tekturowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę. Wpada do wody, gdzie pływa Matsu. Widok przechodzi do lasu. Heather strąca Blaineley z drzewa. Ona spada na Louisa. Stojący obok Oscar zaczyna się z nich śmiać, ale do ust wpada mu mucha i się krztusi. Na plaży Agnes i Lian leżą i się opalają. Podbiega Bartholomew i sypie im piaskiem w oczy. Agnes rzuca się na niego ze złością i zakopuje jego głowę w piasku. W pobliżu na leżaku, pod parasolem siedzi Alex. Ma ciemne okulary, popija drinka i uśmiecha się do kamery. Damien stoi nad brzegiem morza. Lex zakrada się od tyłu i popycha go do wody. W okolicach domków zawodników Courtney goni Duncana z pięścią. Próbuje na niego skoczyć, ale Duncan w ostatniej chwili robi unik i Courtney ląduje na Blake’u. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to wszystko i teraz się śmieje. Chris ciągnie za sznurek zwisający z góry. Zostaje zasłonięty przez logo Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów. Wieczór, po ceremonii eliminacji Kamera przesuwa się od lewej do prawej, pokazując po kolei finałową szóstkę, wszyscy siedzą na pieńkach i jedzą cukierki ze swoich paczek. Damien(zwierzenie): Sory ziom, to było jedyne wyjście. Stałeś się zbyt... władczy. Matsu(zwierzenie): Mam nadzieję, że nie wypadnę następny. Pierwszy raz daleko zaszedłem od Podróży w Czasie. Szkoda by było to zmarnować. Louis(zwierzenie): Milion dolców coraz bliżej... jeszcze tylko pięciu frajerów. Niech pomyślę, kto następny... Lian(zwierzenie): Nie wierzę, że udało mi się tak daleko zajść. Może nawet wygram... Courtney(zwierzenie): Dziwię się, że te łamagi jeszcze się nie poddały. Nie mają przecież ze mną najmniejszych szans. Heather(zwierzenie): Muszę to nareszcie wygrać. Nikt nie zasługuje na tę nagrodę bardziej niż ja. Matsu: (skończył swoją paczkę) No, to tyle. Trzeba by już iść uderzyć w kimono, przed następnym okropnym wyzwaniem. Damien: Że w co uderzyć? Matsu: Nieważne... Lian: Ej, ale skoro Chris rozwiązał drużyny i wszyscy przegraliśmy, to kto dzisiaj śpi w domku? Louis: Odpowiedź jest prosta - ja! Wstał i zaczął biec, ale Heather była szybsza i podcięła mu nogę. Heather: '''Możesz o tym zapomnieć, frajerze! '''Louis: Oż ty! Szybko wstał i pobiegł za Heather, kamera przeskakuje do niej. Heather wbiega szybko do domku i zaklucza drzwi. Wtedy Louis z hukiem w nie uderza. Louis: AAAU! Heather: Haha, frajer... Louis okrąża domek i podbiega do okna, ale wtedy Heather zatrzaskuje okno. Louis: YHHH! Heather wystawia mu język i z triumfem się odwraca. Nagle - szok. Heather: A wy tu skąd? Patrzy na pozostałych, którzy stoją obok zakluczonych drzwi. Matsu: '''Nawet nie pytaj. '''Matsu(zwierzenie): Poważnie, nawet mnie nie pytajcie. Heather: Wynoście się stąd, byłam tu pierwsza. Lian: Tak właściwie to przyszłaś tu jako ostatnia. Byliśmy tu przed tobą. Heather: To niepraw... Przerywa jej głośny dźwięk rozbitego szkła. To Louis, który wskoczył do środka tłukąc szybę okna na kawałki. Heather: A ty jak to zrobiłeś?! Louis: Nie lekceważ mnie... radzę to zapamiętać! Damien: To co, wszyscy tutaj będziemy spać, razem? Courtney: Na to wygląda. Zajmuję tamto łóżko! Wybucha awantura o łóżka. Kamera przeskakuje na zewnątrz domku, pokazuje front z zamkniętymi drzwiami. Wciąż słychać kłótnie, a kamera powoli się oddala. Kieruje się na księżyc, który zmienia się w słońce. Jest rano. Kamera znów pokazuje front domku. Następnie pokazuje wnętrze. Wszyscy śpią... i nagle zostają obudzeni przez bardzo głośny dźwięk budzika, który dobiega z głośników. Chris: Zawodnicy! Kolejne wyzwanie czas zacząć! Wszyscy do lasu, skąd zaprowadzę was do Oblodzonej Strefy! Damien(zwierzenie): Oblodzona Strefa? Serio? Ktoś tu lubi chłodną atmosferę... już wczoraj była Ziejąca Lodem Mucha. Wyzwanie Las Zawodnicy idą do lasu. Matsu: Co mu odbiło z tymi strefami? Od teraz każde wyzwanie będzie w jakiejś strefie? Damien: Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie tak ... Matsu: Aż strach pomyśleć co będzie w finale. Heather: Najpierw dojdź do finału a potem gadaj. Louis: Właśnie! Matsu(zwierzenie): Co oni wszyscy, uwzięli się na mnie? Louis(zwierzenie): Matsu to już przeżytek. Wyeliminować. Matsu(zwierzenie): Skoro teraz mnie wzięli na cel, to muszę poszukać sobie sojuszników żeby przeżyć. Chris: Nareszcie jesteście. Ile można czekać? Myślicie że ja robię się coraz młodszy czy co? Louis: Ta, taki młody że aż pielucha ci potrzebna. Chris: Skończyłeś? Louis: Tak. Chris: '''To świetnie. Teraz chodźcie za mną. Oblodzona Strefa Wyzwanie I Chris ubrany w ciepłą zimową kurtkę, zawodnicy drżą z zimna. '''Courtney: Mmmógłbyś wreszcie zadbać o jakieś ocieplacze dla nas Chchchchris... Chris: Już tyle razy byliście narażeni na śmierć przez szok termiczny, że powinniście już przywyknąć. Lian(zwierzenie):'''Jak to miło z jego strony... '''Chris: Wasze wyzwanie - wdrapać się na szczyt tego oblodzonego klifu, przy okazji unikając rzeczy, które mogą spaść wam na głowy, przypadkowo zrzucone przez Chefa. Pierwszy na szczycie dostanie pewne ułatwienie. Co to będzie - dowiecie się w swoim czasie. Następna scena. Chris: '''Wyzwanie czas zacząć! Damien skoczył na "ścianę?" klifu i mocno złapał się rękami. '''Damien: Dam ... raaadę! Zaczął się wdrapywać. Damien: AAA! Poślizgnął się i spadł jeszcze szybciej niż szedł w górę. Louis przeszedł po jego plecach i zaczął się wspinać. Louis: '''Frajer... '''Matsu: Pomóc ci? Chwytaj za linę? Damien: '''Skąd ją masz? '''Matsu: ... nieważne. Damien: No dobra. Idę pierwszy, Heather dobrze sobie radzi i jest już wysoko, jednak jak to Heather, jest niezadowolona. Heather(zwierzenie): '''Nie wiem po co ja jeszcze uczestniczę w tych kretyńskich wyzwaniach. Następna scena. '''Louis: Uwaga! Skopał kawałek skały na Damiena. Trafił go w głowę. Damien: Auć! Wziął kamień w rękę i odrzucił go z powrotem, trafiając Louisa w oczy. Louis: Aaał! Moje oczy! Zasłonił oczy rękami... i wtedy spadł. Louis(zwierzenie): Idziecie ze mną! Spadając, chwycił Matsu za rękaw i cała trójka zleciała w dół. Matsu: Brawo idioto. Louis: Złaźcie ze mnie idioci! Przez was nie wygram wyzwania. Damien: Bo o to nam chodzi... Na chłopaków spadła Lian, strącona przez Chefa kulą do kręgli. Louis: '''Super, dodatkowy bagaż. Następna scena. Courtney się wspina, Chef próbuje ją strącić różnymi rzeczami, od krzeseł po fortepiany. '''Courtney: '''Tylko na tyle cię stać, Chefie? '''Chef: Grrrr! Chef uruchomił wyrzutnię piłek, zaczął kręcić pokrętłem. Były tam funkcje: Wyłącz, Atak, Super Atak, Super Extra Atak, i Cokolwiek Robisz, Nie Wybieraj Tego Ataku. Chef wybrał ostatnie i skierował w stronę Courtney. Courtney: Łaaaa! Pomocy! Chef tak się skupił na tym żeby strącić Courtney, że nie zauważył Heather, która już weszła na szczyt. Heather: '''Taaaak! Przyleciał Chris na jetpack'u. '''Chris: Heather zwycięża pierwszą część wyzwania! Poczekajmy teraz na całą resztę... Chefie, możesz już przestać. Chef: Teraz? Kiedy już się w to wkręciłem? Chris: Chefie! Wyłącz to! Chef skierował wyrzutnię piłek w stronę Chrisa, a potem wyłączył i spojrzał zadowolony. Wyzwanie II Wszyscy są już na szczycie. Chris: Drugą częścią waszego wyzwania jest zjechać z tego klifu na nartach, po drodze omijając przeszkody. Pierwszy na mecie wygra i wybierze osobę, która odpadnie. Będzie też jedyną osobą, która nie będzie dzisiaj spać w szopie. Tym razem, przewidziałem też nagrody dla drugiego i trzeciego miejsca. Ci, którzy je zajmą, także będą dziś bezpieczni. Zwycięzca nie będzie mógł ich wskazać do eliminacji. Heather: '''A gdzie moje ułatwienie? '''Chris: '''Ruszysz minutę wcześniej. Reszta musi czekać. To spore ułatwienie, może nawet już przesądziło o zwycięstwie. '''Heather: Tak! Chris: Dobra, pora zaczynać. Heather, ruszaj. Heather ruszyła. Heather: Do zobaczenia na mecie, patałachy! Heather(zwierzenie): Teraz na pewno wygram! Reszta czeka. Dźwięk tykającego zegara... Chris: Dobra, przyśpieszmy to. Ruszać! Zawodnicy ruszyli. Matsu(zwierzenie): Koniecznie muszę zająć drugie albo trzecie miejsce... na pierwsze nie mam szans. Straciłem za dużo czasu przy pierwszym wyzwaniu. Courtney(zwierzenie): To nie fair, dlaczego Chef celował piłkami tylko we mnie? Louis(zwierzenie): Może i tamtego wyzwania nie wygrałem, ale teraz na pewno wygram. Nie wiem jak, ale wygram. Jakoś... U wszystkich, prócz Heather Louis jedzie pierwszy, za nim Damien, za nimi Courtney i Lian, na końcu Matsu. Matsu(zwierzenie): '''I co ja jeszcze robię na końcu? ... Lian nie może zapanować nad swoimi nartami i uderza Courtney. Courtney odlatuje w bok, reszta jedzie dalej. Udaje jej się jednak zapanować nad nartami i nie rozbija się o nic. '''Courtney: Argh, co to miało być?! Courtney(zwierzenie): Muszę wygrać i się jej pozbyć! Tymczasem Matsu wyprzedza Lian i Damiena. Louis: '''A ty co taki szybki? Ochłoń! Mocno odepchnął Matsu. '''Matsu: '''Naahh... '''Matsu(zwierzenie): Jak tak dalej pójdzie, skończę w Kuszy Wstydu. Trzeba wyciąć konkurenta... Matsu podjechał bliżej Louisa, zrobił to co na tym gif'ie ... thumb|Nie miałem jak zrobić takiego gif'a z Matsu i Louisem więc... wyobraźcie sobie że to oni xD Louis (po lewej) i Matsu (po prawej) Louis "zobaczył gwiazdy", chwilę później odjechał na bok, i z całą siłą wjechał nartami w skałę. Przylepił się do niej. Jęknął z bólu, po paru sekundach odlepił się i zwalił się na plecy. Damien(zwierzenie): To... było... odjazdowe! Matsu(zwierzenie): Niektórzy mnie za to znienawidzą, ale większość chyba raczej mi podziękuje. Bartholomew, Alex, Lex, Blake ... Damien: '''Dobra robota stary! '''Matsu: Hah, dzięki. Wyprzedza ich Lian, a nawet Courtney, która już wróciła na trasę. Courtney: '''Czekaj no ty! '''Matsu: O kurczę... Damien: A co ty się martwisz? Louis już nie wygra. Matsu: Ale jest jeszcze Heather... Damien: A, no tak. Heather Narty Heather jadą same, a ona biegnie za nimi. Heather: Ej! Wracać mi tu! Juuuuż! Lian i Courtney Lian jedzie pierwsza, nagle coś ją łapie za włosy. Courtney: Mam cię nareszcie! Lian: ... Puszczaj mnie! Courtney zaczyna szarpać Lian i bić ją po głowie. Lian: O co ci chodzi? Courtney popchnęła Lian w lewo. Lian: Odczep się! Lian wjechała na skocznię. Lian: O nie... AAAA! Wyleciała wysoko w powietrze. Courtney: Taaak! Heather Heather - wielka kula śniegu, z wystającymi nartami, rękami i nogami. Damien i Matsu Damien: Nie widzę nikogo... przegraliśmy! Matsu: No to tym bardziej musimy przyśpieszyć. Damien: Czekaj - widzę Courtney! Matsu: '''A ja widzę metę! Gaz do dechy! Matsu i Damien przyspieszyli. Courtney, Damien, Heather, Matsu Damien i Matsu dogonili Courtney. '''Courtney: Nie dacie mi rady! Damien: A zakład? Cała trójka dogoniła Heather (wielką kulę śniegu), patrzą na nią ze zdziwieniem. Matsu: Tam! Jest meta! Szybcieeeej! Zawodnicy są już prawie na mecie, co chwilę jeden wyprzedza drugiego... aż w końcu linię mety przekraczają wszyscy jednocześnie. Chris, który w zimowej kurtce siedział na leżaku i pił gorącą kawę, wypluł ją na telewizor, przez który oglądał całe wyzwanie. Chris: Chyba zadecyduje fotokomórka... Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Hmmm... no nieźle. Wy dwaj i wy dwie skończyliście wyzwanie jednocześnie. Natomiast Lian zajęła piąte miejsce, a Louis ostatnie. Louis z fioletowym okiem i sinymi policzkami złowrogo spojrzał na Matsu. Chris: Fotokomórka zdecydowała, że było tak. Pierwsze miejsce - Courtney, drugie - Matsu, trzecie - Heather. Courtney: '''Tak! '''Matsu: Uff... Heather: '''BRRR... '''Courtney(zwierzenie): Mówiłam że wygram! Matsu(zwierzenie): Przynajmniej jestem bezpieczny. Heather(zwierzenie): < Ma siną skórę z zimna i oszronione włosy > Jak mogłam to przegrać? Miałam być królową wyzwania a nie Królową Śniegu! Chris: Courtney, wybierz kogo wyeliminujesz. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie możesz wybrać Matsu ani He... Courtney: '''Lian! '''Lian: :( Chris: A więc Lian, zapraszam do Kuszy Wstydu. Kusza Wstydu Chris: Ostatnie słowa Lian? Lian(bardzo szybko): Cieszę się że to już koniec. AAAAAAAAA! Chris wystrzelił Lian. Chris: Szczerze? Wielki szok, że tyle tu wytrzymała. Kto następny odejdzie z show? Czy Louis odegra się na Matsu? Przekonacie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki: ..... Turnieju Faworrrrrrytów!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125